The Legendary Duel
by Sir Matthew Siege Maximarian
Summary: This is my idea of Professor Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald's legendary duel.  Completed
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **Good morrow. This is my first fanfiction, though it is not my first story, so feel free to criticize me all you like. I take constructive criticism to heart, and I rather enjoy flamers. This is merely my idea of what happened in the Legendary Duel between Professor Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. It will be in three parts, in the spirit of it having been a three hour long duel. I know a few of the facts in this do not fit in with the actual story in Harry Potter, but I can justify all of that. I didn't break the actual HP story line, as I really don't care for AUs. As I said, this is only the duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, at some point in the future I will write another fic that is the story behind this duel, but for now I am more intrigued by this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crack. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apparated onto a lonely island in the dead of night. He glanced around to make sure no one had followed him. He was definitely alone. He noticed a large tower on the edge of the island. Carved above the front door were the words "For the Greater Good." Albus frowned at the slogan. He pulled a rather long wand from inside his purple robes and flicked it at the tower. There were some powerful enchantments upon it.<p>

He stepped forward, his robes billowing in the wind. A raindrop fell on his crooked nose. He raised his wand high above his head and shot a white spark at the tower Nurmengard. It collided with a barrier around the tower, letting forth a loud, low hum. He swung his wand down, "Finite Incantatem," he whispered. The spot where the white spark hit hissed. A small crack formed in the barrier. Albus could now hear frantic shouts from inside the tower. The thought made him absolutely sick to his stomach. He concentrated very strongly on the crack in the barrier, and, without raising his wand, he said, calmly, "Bombarda Maxima."

A loud explosion shook the island. When the dust cleared, there was now a large hole in the barrier. Rain was now sprinkling from the heavens, and Albus swished his wand in front of himself. The barrier crumbled. The front door burst open. Two hooded figures emerged with their wands drawn. Albus smiled, "I am pleasantly surprised that Gellert planted guards inside an impenetrable tower."

"He knew you'd be coming eventually, Dumbledore," One of the figures replied angrily.

"Are you prepared to defend his cause?" Albus asked.

"We are," The other replied.

Without warning, they both aimed their wands at Albus' heart and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Albus pulled up his robes and vanished as red jets sprang forth. He reappeared behind the men and flicked his wand at the one on the left's back. A powerful force sprang from his wand. The man spun, but the spell, whatever it was, smashed into his chest before he could attempt to counter. He fell to the floor, unconscious. The other man shot another red jet at Albus, who, this time, flicked his wand lazily at the curse. It exploded in midair. The man shot a bolt of lightning at Albus. Albus lifted his wand and a barrier blocked the attack. He wiped his hand in front of his body to lower the barrier, "Stupefy!" He shouted. A red jet exploded from the tip of his wand.

"Protego!" The man yelled. The red jet burst through the barrier and blasted the man a yard backward. He fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly, men and women came running from the tower Nurmengard. Some of them were shouting their joy at being friend, while others gasped at the sight of Professor Dumbledore.

One man walked right up to Albus and shook his hand, "Thank you, Professor."

This was followed by a wave of praise from the prisoners. Albus smiled and pulled a coin purse from within his robes, "Each of these coins is a portkey," He told the crowd, "I would like it very much if six of you would travel on each coin. They will take you to the English Ministry, there you can tell your tales and rest."

He opened the purse, and it burst into flames. One of the women shrieked with terror, and the rest of the crowd followed her example, cowering away from something behind Albus. Albus turned around as the prisoners fell behind him. Seven or so yards away stood a man. He was shrouded in bronze robes, and he held a peculiar wand in his hands. It was pointed at Albus. The crowd shrank back toward the tower Nurmengard; it appeared they would rather be trapped within the tower again than face this man.

"I must say," Albus spoke as calm as though he were facing a dolphin, "I am rather insulted that you placed a mere two mediocre guards at the tower to face me, Gellert."

Gellert Grindelwald lowered his wand, "I must say I am equally surprised that it has come to this, Albus."

"Alas, my dear old friend," Albus said sadly, "this is for the greater good."


	2. Chapter 2

A stroke of thunder, followed immediately by a bolt of lightning, announced the beginning of the storm. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood in front of the tower Nurmengard. His purple robes danced in the wind, his short brown beard quivered slightly. Behind him was a group of people once imprisoned by the tower, huddled together, shivering in a mix of fear and cold. Across from Albus stood the one man he knew truly understood him. The one man he truly ever loved. Gellert Grindelwald was garbed in long bronze robes. In his right hand he clung the most peculiar wand Albus had ever laid eyes on. He had already experienced its power, and he was prepared to do battle against the Elder Wand once more.

Albus tilted his head slightly, "Gellert," He was pleading, "I beg you to see reason. End this mad quest for power."

"And then what?" Gellert spat back, "Conform to the rules and regulations of those weaker than us? You once believed in my cause, Albus! You know I am right; come back to me, and together we can bring a new rule to the land. For the-"

"Gellert," Albus sighed, "I am afraid I never would have believed in your cause were I not blinded by my own lust. It was foolish, a child's dream. There comes a time when we all must grow up."

Gellert stared at Albus for a moment, "You truly feel nothing for me anymore then?"

"I wish that I could say yes to that," Albus replied, "but I will settle for my logic wins out."

"Then this will be the end of you, old friend," Gellert motioned to his wand, "for I hold an unbeatable wand."

"It takes more to win a duel," Albus said calmly, "than a powerful wand."

Gellert raised his wand and shot a beam of green light towards Albus. For a brief moment he thought of dodging, but then he remembered there was still a crowd of people behind him. Instead he raised his wand and curved the beam upward. It shot high into space.

Albus flicked his wand up behind himself, erecting a transparent barrier behind himself to protect the crowd. Gellert scoffed, "You've grown weak, Albus."

"I disagree," Albus replied softly, "In fact I believe I have grown stronger since our last encounter."

"Love is weakness," Gellert spat. He jutted his wand forward. A surge of fire flailed toward Albus. Albus pointed his wand at the fire. The surrounding rain converged and swallowed the fire. The crowd cheered. Gellert swished his wand at the ground; the earth around Albus cracked and lunged forth. Albus flicked his wand and a gale of wind collided with the earth, eroding it to nothing.

Albus shot an invisible blast at Gellert. Gellert twirled his robes and teleported to a spot to the right of Albus, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"A spell of my own design," Albus mused, "Do you like it?"

Gellert made an impressed face, "Yes."

Albus flicked his wand and bits of the earth in front of him sprang forth. An earth golem pulled itself up and faced Gellert. Gellert swung his wand above his head. A golem of wind and a golem of water appeared at his side. They charged the earth golem. Moments later the earth golem was merely a puddle of mud. Albus smiled and pointed his wand gingerly at the mud. It sprung to life and melded with the water golem. The water golem splattere to the floor. The wind golem jumped into the air and looked down upon the mud, searching for the enemy.

"Never mind," Gellert hissed, "Get him!" He pointed his wand at Albus. The wind golem spiraled toward Albus. Albus thrust his wand at the heavens. A lightning cage descended upon the wind golem. It let out a terrible wail. Gellert thrust his wand at Albus again, and the wind golem moved forward. It shrieked as it hit the lightning, and it dispersed.

"You should have eliminated the cage first," Albus said.

"I am not your student!" Gellert shouted. He flung his wand at the cage. It leapt off the ground and separated into six lances that flew at Albus.

Albus spun and teleported five yards in front of where he was. The lightning collided with the barrier, causing a loud, low hum to reverberate across the island. The crowd let out a great shout of terror.

"It appears you have become angrier over the years, Gellert," Albus said calmly, "What happened to you?"

"I have found that anger is the most powerful emotion," Gellert grinned, his back was hunched and he looked like a mighty lion prepared to pounce, "When I am channeling all the rage I feel, nothing can stand in my way. You used to know that feeling. You used to embody that truth."

"Then why is it, I wonder," Albus pondered, "that you have not yet killed me?"

Gellert stared at the man for a long moment. He straightened up and pointed his wand at the barrier. Albus was suddenly gripped with fear, "No!" He shouted.

"Finite Incantatem," Gellert said calmly. The transparent barrier dropped and Gellert vanished with a crack. Albus ran toward the crowd. They were screaming and running around frantically. No one could anticipate Gellert's next move.

One of the women stepped forth. Her eyes were glazed over, "Kill me, Albus," She said, her voice hazed.

A pair of men stepped forward with equally vacant expressions, "It will be for the greater good," They said together.

Another woman stepped forward, "We are weak, we deserve to die."

Two more women and another man stepped forth, "Put the needs of the many before the needs of the one."

Albus spun his wand over his head. The entire crowd suddenly fell to the floor. There was a crack behind him, "That is your solution?" Gellert laughed, "Put them to sleep? They're easier targets now!"

As Gellert pointed his wand at one of the men, Albus yelled, "Gellert!" He looked up at his old friend, "This is between us. You know as well as I that none of them stands the slightest chance against you. If anyone is to die tonight, let me be the first."

Gellert pulled his wand back, "Very well," He sneered, "but wake them. I want them to watch as their last hope falls from grace."

Albus walked to the front of the crowd. He waved his wand over the group of them and they stirred. Then he reerected his barrier. He turned to face Gellert again. A black smoke oozed up from the ground next to Gellert. Just then a burst of fire exploded next to Albus. A wonderful song filled the area as Fawkes the Phoenix burst forth. This was followed by a horrible clicking noise as an acromantula crawled out from within the smog.

Gellert turned to the spider, "Get rid of the bird first, then the old man."

The spider sprang forth, and Fawkes swooped down upon it. Gellert shot a red jet at the bird, which Albus deflected with a flurry of blue sparks. Fawkes latched onto the spider, and Albus deflected a green ray from Gellert with a red jet of his own. The spider grabbed Fawkes with his front legs and pulled him down. It sunk its fangs into Fakes's neck, and the bird burst into flames. The spider shrieked and recoiled. It hacked a few times before it crumpled to the floor, kicking its legs out. Albus pointed his wand at the spider. It erupted into a wave of confetti.

"No!" Gellert shrieked. He reached for where the spider had been. Albus tilted his head, observing Gellert curiously. Gellert curled his hand into a fist and flung his wand toward Albus. Albus found himself careening backwards. He landed on the floor, his wand fell from his hand. Gellert advaned on Albus.

"I know," He hissed as he came to a stop at Albus' feet.

Albus pulled himself to his knees, "Know what?"

"I saw who's curse killed Arianna that night!" Gellert spat. Albus looked up at his face, an air of confusion and desperation apparent across his eyes.

"What?"

"I know who killed your sister," Gellert whispered, "I saw the curse erupt from the wand. I kept it a secret, for I thought it might destroy you, and I always hoped you'd return to me."

"No," Albus breathed, "You can't have seen. None of us could have."

"It was you," Gellert hissed, "It was your curse."

A great wave of grief struck Albus' heart. A crushing despair crumpled over him as he fell back. He breathed, "No."

Gellert grinned wickedly, "Yes," He hissed, "It is your fault she's dead, and yours alone."

Albus crawled backwards a step, shaking his head. Gellert took a step forward and raised his wand, "And now, you are utterly destroyed."

Albus felt no will to continue. He felt no desire to save himself. His wand disagreed.

Gellert thrust his arm forward, "Avada Kedavra!"

The crowd gasped. Albus' wand flew from its resting place and pushed itself into Albus' hand. His arm pulled forward against his will. A red beam shot forth and connected with the green ray that erupted from Gellert's. The beams melded together and turned gold. Albus stared in amazement, and Gellert glowered in disbelief. A dome of golden lines erupted from the beam, and the area was filled with Phoenix song.

"Impossible," Albus and Gellert gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet. For a moment he forgot the information the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald had just shared with him. He stared at the effects of the Priori Incantatem, "The Elder Wand has a core?" He breathed.

Gellert's eyes flared, "What is the meaning of this!" He tried to pull his wand upward, but it wouldn't budge, "No wand can match the Elder Wand!"

Albus looked down at his own wand, "A Thestral's tail feather," He whispered, "I never would have guessed."

Gellert pushed madly with all his might. The many lines moved swiftly toward Albus' wand. Albus wanted desperately to not see his sister's ghost come out of his wand. He pushed the lines back as his wand ran blisteringly hot. He grabbed his wand with his free hand and it shook viciously. The lines slowly began to move away from him.

"No!" Gellert growled. He snarled and tried to move the lines back toward Albus.

Albus felt a wonderful surge as he thought of his sister. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to see her, even if it were from his own wand. He resigned to let the lines come to him, and suddenly they moved more viciously toward Gellert. Albus stared in confusion.

There was a loud crack as the spells of the evening erupted from his wand in a myriad of colors and sound. Then a ghost dropped from Gellert's wand. Albus did not recognize this man, but he knew it must have been an auror. He stood and surveyed the battlefield, "Come on, Professor, you can beat him!"

A series of bodies followed the auror. This did not surprise Albus, as Gellert had been on a mad rampage for the past 5 years, what surprised Albus was how many of them he recognized. The majority of them he had taught. Each one urged Albus on, and then a thought occurred to him: he had thought of Arianna when the lines zoomed to Gellert's wand.

"You killed my students," Albus said in mild awe, then he growled, "Who else did you kill?"

"What are you talking about?" Gellert spat.

"Who else!" Albus demanded. He pushed his wand forward and felt it shake under his power. He thought of Arianna again and the lines pushed faster toward Gellert's wand. Gellert tried to fight, but his power was no match for what was pulsing through Albus. An explosion erupted from Gellert's wand, followed by the Alohamora spell, and for a brief moment Albus found himself wondering what it was Gellert had broken into and blown up, but that thought was moot as a new ghost fell from Gellert's wand. Albus was no longer paying attention to the Priori Incantatem, as his sister rose to her feet.

Time slowed to a halt. Albus' heart beat so loud it felt audible over the noises of the other ghosts and the spell. The other ghosts, and the crowd, took no notice to this new member to the group of onlookers. She, however, gave Albus a very meaningful, knowing look. She glided slowly over the battlefield, to Albus' side. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, and a tear fell from his eye.

The ghosts charged Gellert as a terrible howl erupted from Albus. The dome of lines converged with the gold beam. Albus' wand exploded under the pressure, and he clung to the Thestral hair that was all that remained of his beloved weapon. The golden beam vanished and a dense cloud of spirits covered Gellert.

Arianna smiled at Albus as she vanished, "EXPELLIARMUS!" He bellowed. From amidst the smog of spirits, a wand flew into the air. By the time the spirits vanished, Albus held the Elder Wand. Gellert stared at Albus, "You foul," Albus snarled at Gellert.

"Come now, Albus," Gellert said, "You said yourself I can't have seen who actually killed your sister. I just meant to disarm-"

"Do not insult me!" Albus announced, "You knew you killed her. You wouldn't have claimed to have a knowledge that you did not actually have."

"I would have lied to you about the contents of the knowledge," Gellert nodded, "You know me too well. So are you going to kill me?"

"You cannot even imagine how much I'd like to," Albus said shortly, "but no," Gellert seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "I will not, however, allow you to walk free from this."

"Azkaban?" Gellert recoiled slightly.

"You are not worthy of a Dementor's Kiss," Albus responded, "No, I have a much more suitable prison for you. All your own."

Albus turned to the crowd, "I claim victory over the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald," The crowd erupted into cheers, "Yes, yes," Albus smiled, "a victory for all Wizardkind," He flicked the Elder Wand at the tower. A number of objects ranging from tables to tea spoons zoomed out and halted in front of the crowd, "Portus," Albus muttered. The entire array of objects glowed blue and shook for a moment, "Merlin's Beard, you are a powerful wand, aren't you?" He addressed the crowd again, "These portkeys will take you to the ministry. I suggest you go in groups no larger than six. There are ministry members waiting to assist you."

The crowd began grabbing objects and vanishing. Albus turned to face Grindelwald and found that he had been creeping toward Albus during his speech. Albus pointed the Elder Wand at Gellert and red ropes sprang forth, coiling around Gellert's arms and legs. He fell to the ground, face first. Albus swished the wand and Gellert was lifted into the air. When he turned back around, the entire crowd, along with all of the objects Albus had brought out of the house, were gone. Albus walked into the tower, and was immediately disgusted by the sight of a dungeon-like jail. On the walls leading up for as far up as the eye could see were small cells with a single bed and a bucket on the floor. Albus scowled. He turned to the left and started up the steps.

"How is it that you intend to make sure none shall come to my rescue?" Gellert asked.

"I intend to use the Elder wand to erect my protections around the tower," Albus replied calmly, "I find myself wondering why you did not."

"It was the last task my old wand performed," Gellert said as they turned a corner to go up another flight of stairs, "Are you going to keep the Elder Wand after, or is it too risky for your power lust?"

"As my intentions are to guard Nurmengard with the Elder Wand, it would be mighty foolish to destroy the Elder Wand," Albus said as he turned up another flight of stairs, "My enchantments would then break.

"Furthermore, you misunderstand. I did not lust for power," Albus said calmly. This resulted in a powerful silence from Gellert for the next few flights of stairs.

"Am I to spend the rest of my life encased in my own prison then?" Gellert asked suddenly.

"More than your own," Albus replied calmly, "My timing at this moment could not be more opportune. Our old acquaintance Nicholas and I have made some amazing leaps in Life Elixirs. The food and drink I send will be laced with it."

"You want me to live longer?" Gellert asked as they turned to go up the next flight of stairs.

"Quite the opposite," Albus replied, "You want you not to live longer."

"And why is that?"

"Because you will be condemned to live it out here," Albus turned another corner onto another flight of stairs, "alone. I cannot think of a worse punishment than to be alone for the rest of eternity."

"Will you not visit me then?" Gellert asked miserably.

Albus halted. He turned to face Gellert, his robes draped over a few steps beneath him, "After the events of tonight, no, I had no intention of visiting you."

"Then why aren't you making me walk my way up these stairs, rather than floating me up yourself using your energy?" Gellert asked.

Albus stared at Gellert for a moment, "Stairs? You think because of something so trivial as stairs that I might still feel something for you?"

"No," Gellert replied calmly, "it was merely a contributing factor. I thought that because you were taking me to the 55th story that you still felt for me."

Albus surveyed Gellert, "Once a year. I shall return today every year."

He turned and continued to ascend the steps. Gellert smiled, "I shall count the days."


End file.
